


Throw Me Over Niagara Falls

by Viktaruuu112



Series: Daddy Issues [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boyfriends, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Heavy Petting, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112
Summary: It no longer ate away at him when he saw them together or when he caught secret kisses behind palms.He was their best friend and all was right in the world.This is what Matt was used to.But after Keith’s invitation to their bed, he was forced to think about them. Thoroughly. He struggled through the entire afternoon before they shared their bodies.It wasn’t like he was about to pass up the opportunity. He just had to figure out how to shut off certain parts of his mind so that he could be fully present, enjoy it completely while also being able to fall back into his normal, everyday ‘best man’ role afterward.He told himself he could do it.If he tried hard enough.But he wasn’t doing so well.





	Throw Me Over Niagara Falls

Matt’s good at distancing himself. 

When feelings become too hard to deal with, he learned to busy himself with some incredibly complicated task. He likes the excuse of a difficult project to remove himself from the inevitable standoff between him and his emotions.

It earned him the names Nerd, Weirdo and, Geek. But, he couldn’t find a reason to be bothered with that. 

When he was still a student at the Garrison he fell into an easy rhythm of breakfast, class, homework, sleep. Occasionally, he left time for social activities at the suggestion of his father, seeing as he often spent time alone. He let himself get pulled into things when Shiro or Keith caught him in the hallway. He always said yes, until a day where he couldn’t. 

Something was eating at him, he couldn’t put his finger on it, he just needed to be alone. To experience the thrill of scientific discovery and knowledge, factual truths and logic. He was consistently ahead in his classes was already weeks ahead in his homework. And he liked to keep it that way.

“We haven't hung out with you in like… 2 weeks Matt… come on, it’s just boardgames with the guys, we’re literally following every school rule. I won’t even let Keith sneak any beer.” Shiro winks at him leaning in the doorway of his dorm room. “We miss you.”

Matt rolls his eyes with a smile on his lips, “I’m sorry, I’m just really into this project right now. I have so much work to do.”

It wasn’t until Keith and Shiro declared themselves as a couple that Matt finally recognized what it was that he was running from, the inevitable, the feeling of partial dislocation that kept him close enough, granted him a seat in the ‘best friend’ zone, the terrible, idiotic realization that he was in love in some shape or another with both of them. Confliction constantly zig-zagged through his heart from being happy because of their happiness, and feeling a pang of rejection and loss of something he could never have. And every feeling in between, sometimes feeling both extremes in the same moment. 

Most of his nights were spent alone, using distractions to tell him he was fine. Distance was ok. It wasn’t until their capture by the Galra that he decided he would never willingly distance himself again. If this is what real separation felt like… there was no way.

So after their reunion after being separated from the two for so long, he assimilated happily into the best friend role. The best man role. 

“But I wanted Matt to be my best man.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, I asked him first.”

Keith pouts over drinks with the two of them.

“I guess you guys are gonna have to fight over me then.” Matt lets the cheap beer fizzle over his tongue.

“Or we could just share…”

“Matt Holt. Our best man.”

They cheers to that.

Over the years he created a little mental lockbox full of his feelings that he stuffed every lingering gaze and squinty-eyed grin into when he needed to. Sometimes it was a giggle or a stretch of muscle. Anything that made his heart pound a little too fast went right into the box. He was fine as long as he took a moment to close his eyes, find the box in the hidden corners of his mind, slowly open the lid and squeeze in a tiny feeling, sealing it quickly, tightly so nothing else could escape before he returned to the present, able to laugh and joke with them again free from the elastic strings of feeling.

It no longer ate away at him when he saw them together or when he caught secret kisses behind palms.

He was their best friend and all was right in the world.

This is what Matt was used to.

But after Keith’s invitation to their bed, he was forced to think about them. Thoroughly. He struggled through the entire afternoon before they shared their bodies.

It wasn’t like he was about to pass up the opportunity. He just had to figure out how to shut off certain parts of his mind so that he could be fully present, enjoy it completely while also being able to fall back into his normal, everyday ‘best man’ role afterward. 

He told himself he could do it. 

If he tried hard enough.

But he wasn’t doing so well.

-

Syrup smeared plates and cooling mugs of coffee sit strewn across the table after breakfast. It’s Pidge’s turn to wash dishes, but she lingers in the kitchen with Hunk wondering how he managed to make pancakes with their limited amount of Earth food ingredients. The scent of artificial maple and hot coffee fills the room.

Matt’s chatting with Coran around the corner in the kitchen area where he lingers near the coffee pot, hair mussed. 

A thin t-shirt drapes over his frame looking incredibly soft in the early hours of the day. He tops off his coffee and stops his hand over the little cup of cream, flicking his wrist in the air as he explains something in detail. Coran listens intently to every detail of his words.

Shiro finds himself lingering on every detail of his movement. 

His hand gravitates back to the creamer, hovers fingertips over the rim, still running his mouth. It seems like forever passes before he finally lifts the small vessel from the counter and adds a slow pour to his mug. His cheek tugs upward at something Coran says. Shiro can’t hear what they’re discussing and wants to know what’s making Matt’s eyebrows twitch under his expression.

Keith watches as Shiro’s bottom lip is nursed by his teeth. The pad of his thumb skims absentmindedly over the stubble on his jaw.

The floor chills Keith’s toes as he walks over to Shiro and opens his arms up to house himself in them. Shiro catches his weight as he leans and upturns his chin to kiss under his jaw, momentarily breaking Shiro’s concentration from his target.

“Hey, baby,” Keith gets a kiss on the head.

He rests on Shiro’s shoulder and they both turn to watch Matt again.

There’s a tiny clink when Matt’s slender fingers swivel a spoon in his coffee and squints his eyes in a giggle at Allura something says.

Shiro finds the shape of his eyes endearing and waits to see if he’ll repeat the action. 

But he doesn’t, instead, he finds the pair out of the corner of his eye, leaning against the wall. A noticeably cute expression graces his face when he realizes they’re watching him and probably have been for a while.

He stares back onto Shiro’s heavy gaze, and playfully challenges a break in eye contact, but receives none. Then heat spreads up his neck and into his cheeks, and Keith wants to imagine he’s replaying that night in his head. 

The way he looks…. It’s like he’s hungry, even though he has a stack of pancakes sitting in his belly.

A tangible, fluttering heat whirrs silently between them. Keith hums when he feels Shiro tighten his hold around his body.

Matt turns back to the mug in his hand and studies the coffee like he’s trying to see through to the bottom.

-

“What was that…?” Keith grins in his voice when they return to their room to change for the day.

Shiro leans heavily on the bed, back against the wall and opens his arms for him, smiling sheepishly.

Keith happily climbs into his lap, resting his cheek against his chest as he waits for a response. He receives none and drifts slowly, until Shiro interrupts the stillness with sadness threaded in his voice, “I love you.”

He can feel Shiro working something out in his head, can hear gears slowly clicking together.

Their eyes meet, “I love you too.” Keith smiles sincerely into his expression.

A sheen of guilt clouds his face as he stares back into violet, pressing his lips together, molding the words in his head before he sighs.

“I want him.”

Keith sits in his lap, straddling his hips so he can see him clearly.

“Ok.” Keith smiles reassuringly to let Shiro know he’s not upset. “Let’s explore that. What do you mean you ‘want him’? You want to have sex with him again?”

“No. I mean yes, I do, but I don’t only want to have sex with him…” Shiro’s eyes look younger than he’s ever seen. 

It’s beautiful, the way he looks when he’s pondering. He’s noticed the lengthy glances at their best friend, even has some of his own. It’s not his fault if Matt’s being adorable. And he loves the endearing look on Shiro, it fits him well. 

“Ok…” Keith trails off, waiting for Shiro to add more, but he doesn’t. He prods, “Do you want him to be the same as me?

“No,” Shiro looks sad, like the only outcome of his words was hurting Keith, but he has no such feelings, “No one could ever be the same as you… you’re… my Keith. I married you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. But, Shiro... I’m not upset,” he lets his fingers caress the crease in his forehead and thumbs over the dip in his neck, “I just want to figure out exactly what you mean, so I can tell you what I think.”

Shiro stares at him in quiet disbelief, “You’re… not upset?”

“Shiro… we already had sex with him,” he can’t help but laugh under his breath, “and we’ve been friends with him forever. It’s not so foreign of a concept that I would be offended by it… and It’s not like I haven't thought about him too…”

Shiro smiles, his head hits the wall behind him.

Keith prods playfully, “Do… you want to kiss him? And cuddle him, and all asleep next to him? And take care of him when he’s sick and make him laugh?”

Shiro’s expression fills with bubbly pink happiness through tiny residual feelings of uncertainty, “Yeah?” his voice questions, almost giggles. Thankful for Keith to pull out of him what he can’t express on his own.

Keith kisses Shiro’s forehead, “Me too.”

The look on Shiro’s face blares shock and relief. His eyes twinkle like a child’s on Christmas morning.

“Really?”

He nods happily.

After a long, thoughtful look, Shiro tackles his lips and flips them so Keith’s back presses into the sheets. He takes his time worshiping Keith’s body, unable to contain the bubbling feelings of gratitude for him and all that he is. He touches him eagerly, a physical symbol of his appreciation and want.

Shiro is deep inside him, thrusting slow. One of Keith's nipples under his fingertips, his other hand holds Keith’s leaking cock in his hand, stroking slow, torturous. Keith is close, the build of inevitable release burning tight over his muscles, he sees the signs of his body, knows the sweet curve of his back, the sound of his whine, the glaze of his eyes.

“You’re incredible,” Shiro almost cries into the words when he watches Keith’s face snap in pleasure, wind raking from his lungs.

-

Keith approaches Matt in the kitchen, accidentally this time. It always seems to happen when he’s eating. He almost feels bad for that when Matt eyes him with a playfully skeptical expression and pauses mid-bite over a book.

Keith just wanted a mid-day coffee… but Matt’s face has him laughing.

“Why do you look scared right now?” Keith finds a mug and coffee grounds.

He takes a bite of food, “I don’t.”

“Hmm... Ok,” Keith smiles into the fresh aroma of ground beans and measures in a heaping amount before starting the machine. The smell of coffee usually brings a few paladins to the kitchen so he makes extra.

Matt’s turned back into the book in his left hand and eats with his right.

“So…”

“I knew it.”

“What! I didn’t even say anything yet!” Keith is laughing now.

“Yeah! But! I know what you’re thinking Mr. Shirogane,” he shovels a bite of food into his cheek.

“I bet you don’t.”

The air stills with suspicion.

“Me and Shiro-”

“SEE! I told you, I knew what you were thinking.”

“No! No, it’s not… that. We just wanna hang out with you. Watch a movie or something.”

“...Oh. Well… I guess. That sounds fun actually.”

“But… I mean. If it were the other thing… you seem opposed?” Keith keeps his voice neutral from the disappointment they’d feel if Matt turned the other way.

“Opposed…? No, I just… I had a good time.” His red face betrays his attempt at indifference in his voice as if to downplay his interest.

Keith hesitates, “How would you feel… about doing it again?”

“Doing what again?” Pidge rounds the corner, drawn by the scent of coffee. The dark circles under her eyes tell them like she’s been up all night.

“MOVIES!” Matt yells in response, panic in his voice. He slams his book and exits the kitchen. He practically leaves steam in his trail at how hot his face was burning.

Pidge frowns disgusted, picking a mug from the cabinet and mutters, “Doing... Movies?.... What the quiznak is his problem. He hates movies.”

Keith smiles, something like fondness grows in his chest. The sputter of the coffee machine interrupts his thoughts. Pidge stares into her mug of coffee for a long moment before setting it down and taking the entire pot of coffee with her.

“Not fair, Pidge!”

-

“What should we watch?”

Shiro runs his finger over the console to browse through a list of odd titles. 

“Uh… it doesn't matter to me.” 

Matt sits on the left side of the couch, Keith on the right, leaving a nice space for Shiro to sit between them. Keith munches absentmindedly on a bowl of popcorn.

“What was the last thing you watched?”

Keith crunches on a kernel, “Other than porn.” the smirk on his face is well placed, satisfied with Matt’s reaction.

Shiro laughs when Matt blushes and rubs his face, wanting to hide in the cushions of the dark leather couch. It was cheap and worn and worth the effort it took to carry it into one of the lounges.

“Uh… Shit, I can’t even remember...”

Since the titles aren’t in English, they do their best to decipher the names of movies they’ve never seen but have no luck, relying on thumbnails of alien actors and scenery.  
Shiro picks one with a beautiful image of what looks like an ocean, but instead of a sunset over the water, it’s an array of stars and 4 moons in the sky. It ends up being a nature documentary about a planet they’ve never heard of, but it’s translated into English so they got lucky.

Shiro settles between them and Keith curls up under Shiro’s arm, still chewing on popcorn. He lifts one up to Shiro’s mouth and enjoys the way his lips feel when Shiro  
takes it into his mouth.

Matt watches their interactions with interest, the tiny sweep of fingers over Keith’s shoulder, the way Keith leans on him. It looks so warm and inviting and full of pure domestic bliss.

Matt finds with a pang of gladness that he has a distraction, he turns his eyes back to the screen admiring the colors. The story takes a turn, focusing on a group of wildlife, and he’s pulled into the story of two ‘cubs’ as they trek over the hills to find food while hiding from large predators and dodging steam whistling from the ground.

He feels Shiro stretch next to him, his arm rests on the back of the couch behind him.  
Shiro’s hand trails lower, settling on the cushion behind his head. He taps his fingers in a slow rhythm on the cushion.

The slow tension is killer.

Their bodies are not so far away from him that he can’t pull him into his grip, but he settles for pushing fingers into his hair.

Matt wants both to lean into his touch and make up a pretend project to run away too, but he plays it cool allowing comfort to touch him for a moment before he turns to address the eyes of its owner. Shiro side-eyes him and smiles.

He pushes down a bubbly feeling and reluctantly allows himself to melt with the touch. Shiro’s body heat is overwhelming, grounding, he lets him wrap an arm around his shoulder.

He really should be more careful. He’s... feeling things.

Since their night together, Matt remained incredibly conflicted. 

Every night as he crawled into bed, he could not clear his mind of the intoxicating sensations that overcame him in Shiro and Keith’s bed.

Their lips, hot, pressing against his. Shiro’s hand around his cock, strong them together in hand.

The deep, aching breaths that rasped from his throat when he was overwhelmed with the touch.

Keith’s iron grip on his shoulders as he struggled desperately to stay grounded, before giving himself over to instinct.

The mouthwatering scent of pheromones he released as he was fucked by Lotor’s cock.

All of it made him delirious if he thought about it for any length of time.

He’d never considered himself a very sexual person, per say. He jerked off when he needed to, but never made a sport out of it. But lately, that’s all he could do. Alone under covers, he gripped his fingers around himself, stroked until he came with the memory of their bodies in his mind. He dove under the covers after cleaning up cum and self-remorse with tissues. Every night.

 

Over time, any and all romantic feelings toward them had been stuffed into the beaten up lockbox he created, stored deep in the corners of his mind that he only dared to address. He’d done well recently and had almost forgotten about it until Keith approached him with their invitation the night he would find himself naked against their bodies. 

It pulled itself from the dust of his mind laid itself out on the table before him, old, rusty, covered in dents and chains of all variations. The feelings knew better than to leave the box, but still, he was confronted with it. It was troubling to carry it with him to their bed. He did his best to tape up all of the tiny holes and brushed off some of the rust before he knocked on their door. It hung precariously over him like a weight suspended by a thin strand, ready to drop.

And though he teeters on the edge of confliction, he leans deeper into Shiro’s arms, closes his eyes and drifts with the sound of Shiro’s pulse warm under his ear.

 

-

 

When he wakes, it’s to the sound of murmured voices. His head is on Shiro’s thigh, a soft blanket shrouds him and he feels the comforting heaviness of Shiro’s hand on his waist.

He feels the familiar tug of self-preservation.

Distance yourself.

They’re married, Matt.

This is how people get hurt. 

 

“...”

“...really like him”

“...so cute.”

“I guess he was really tired.”

Matt feels a smaller more feminine hand rustle his hair. It feels nice, sweetly pulls him further from his unconscious state.

“... so soft.”

“I wonder if we should go ahead and talk to him…”

Matt’s ears perk up. Tentatively, he opens his eyes to observe his surroundings. It’s dark, the dull glow of the screen lights them just a bit. He doesn't know when the movie ended or what time it must be. But he wants to stay here forever.

Shiro kisses his husband, the sound of it kisses the walls. 

“I want him to know we’re genuine… it’s not conventional so I don’t know how to explain it.”

Matt gulps and turns onto his back, resting his neck on Shiro’s leg, staring up into a soft but startled expression.

“What’s not conventional?”

The room stilled.

“Matt…”

Keith slowly moved from his position next to Shiro and sat on the floor in front of them, facing the couch so he could see Matt clearly. He turned on Shiro’s thigh, pushing his cheek into it so he can look at Keith.

“We um…” He looked at Shiro who nodded. Matt held his breath. They probably wanted to fuck again. Matt would say yes, even though it was some kind of torture. He prepared himself.

“Matt… we um.. we like you.”

His voice is weaker than he thinks, crippled by sleep, “Well... I’d think so seeing as we’ve been friends for so long.”

It’s quiet.

“No… We like-like you.”

Matt sits up looking between them, “You… what? What do you… mean?” The blanket slides down his front pooling in his lap.

“Romantically.” Shiro offers.

“As in we’d like to date you.”

His lockbox cracks like it was thrown over Niagara Falls in an attempt to shatter itself at the bottom. He almost has the mind to be offended, he spent a lot of time working on that only to have it severely damaged by a simple sentence.

The heel of his palms scrub over his eyes, heat grows over his face. He can feel it, he’s always been a blusher. The words move around in his mouth like he’s tasting a new food, “You’re… married. But you like me. And you want to date me… romantically... Look, I don’t mean to be rude but are you serious?”

Keith assures him, “Very serious… we really like you, Matt.”

If there had been any hint of humor in his voice, he couldn’t find it.

He feels like he’s been thrown over Niagara falls along with all of his feelings.

He sits staring at the floor imagining the poor shattered pieces of his sacred lockbox. 

Shiro hums, “Are you okay? At least tell us what you’re thinking.”

Matt studies his hand before speaking again. It takes a long time, his skin looks different, like he’s seeing it through a new lens, “I’m sorry.” He leaves them in the lounge and finds himself walking down corridors he’s never even explored, trying to get his mind to rewire itself.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been wondering the halls but he finally finds his way to his room when his feet start to ache and climbs under the covers.

 

-

 

The next evening Matt’s knuckles hit the hard surface of Shiro and Keith’s door before he can talk himself out of it. 

Shiro stands shirtless at the door, surprised eyes searching his face.

Matt doesn’t know what expression he’s using. He waits for some inspiration for something to say, but he’s lost for words.

Shiro looks at him like he’s fragile and opens his arm toward the room inviting him in. He responds to by taking a tentative step into the room.

Keith’s naked chest peeks from the blankets as he sits up in the bed.

Shiro waits patiently with him near the door. 

There’s an energy in the room and he feels uncertainty and panic coming to life in his belly. He can’t pretend.

“I don’t… I don’t know how to do this.”

Keith moves to the edge of the bed slightly bridging the proximity between them.

“I don’t know I just…” He can feel the blurt of words from his lips before he hears it, “I’ve had really strong feelings for the two of you… for a while-” his hand finds stress relief in sliding his fingers through his hair, “-and when you two found each other… I had all these feelings that I had to cover with ‘friendship’ and now I’m just... It’s like everything unlocked. Everything I tried to erase is just there. For real. You have to understand it’s hard to process. I’m not having an easy time figuring it out. ”

“I don’t know how to do this either,” Shiro admits. He looks to Keith and back to him again. “We can take it slow and figure it out together… It’s ok if you need to say ‘no’... or ‘wait’. I just... want to you to do what feels right.”

“Just know that we’re sincere. We’d never do anything to hurt you.”

“Yeah, you’re our best man.”

Shiro smiles and reaches out to touch his shoulder, the feel of it is so grounding.

After a stretch of silence, Keith sounds sweet from his place in the blankets, “Do you want to stay with us tonight?”

Matt studies his soft expression and takes a much-needed breath. Every scenario that he’d gone over, every variable, every possible ending, he shoos them away and swallows his pride.

He pulls himself from under Shiro’s grasp to strip his t-shirt, letting it fall to the ground taking a few more of his reservations with it.

“Ok.”

As he walks past Shiro, he takes his hand and leads him to the bed where Keith is waiting.

 

It feels different this time. It’s not fucking for fun, it’s not the wild chase of sexual release.  
There’s something hot and sickly sweet in his very blood. Something wonderful and hungry and begging to be satisfied. When Keith and Shiro touch him, he sees that there’s love there, blatant and towering. Though it’s not their touch that’s changed, only his perception of it. Care and a heavy sense of protection hover over him. There’s a want to please and feed off of each other. It’s different now.

Keith is behind him, kissing slowly over his skin, rubbing over his legs and trailing up over his hips and neck and back again.

Shiro languidly paints his skin with the pads of his fingers. His thumb rubs over the skin at the waist of his pants, hot breath in his mouth as they taste each other.

His head is foggy, teetering on the edge of consciousness, enveloped in the hypnosis of their touch. He follows Shiro’s lips against his, feeling the sweet brush of Keith’s fingertips pushing his hair away from his neck and face, the tingle of tongue behind his ear. It’s all too much

Matt stops moving and has to settle his head into the pillows. He feels covered in the blissful euphoria of afterglow but without the explosive feeling of coming. His cock hasn’t even been touched.

He feels Shiro’s thumb swipe over his cheek, smearing a tear he absentmindedly produced.

“Hey… are you okay?” his voice is tentative, sweet over him. Keith leans up on his elbow to study him.

“I’m sorry, I just… I never thought about it realistically before, I never thought I could have you two,” He gulps down saliva gathering in his mouth, “I think…” Matt starts slow, rolling the words in his head a few times to make sure he says it right, “I think I’ve been in love with you two… for a really long time.”

Keith smiles at Shiro’s lovestruck expression and presses a kiss to Matt’s cheek, feeling like all is well with the world.

“We love you, too.” Shiro’s voice smiles and he leans in to place a kiss on his lips.

“I really liked being with you guys the other night,” he gives them a shy laugh, “Honestly, I haven't been able to stop thinking about it.”

Keith and Shiro crush him on all sides, happily squeezing the air out of him, laughing into the sheets.

They sleep cuddled close, piled on top of each other, not willing to move an inch off of one another. That is until Matt wakes in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. 

He carefully peels himself from their grip and removes his pants leaving a loose pair of boxers hanging on his hips. He stares at the two men sleeping blissfully in their bed. His two new…. Boyfriends? His heart pounds at the word and covers his grin with a hand. The wall is cool on his back when he presses into it and slides down to reach the ground. 

Behind closed lids, as a tribute to his past self, he imagines the precious lockbox he spent years building. Picks up each piece and admires it before hurling it over the edge of the gigantic waterfall that is Shiro and Keith. Watches each broken sheet of steel and length of chain clatter at the bottom, smashing against rocks. 

Alone in the insomniac hours of the night, he buries his face in his arms and finally allows himself feel wave after wave of euphoric happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseRoyaly/)   
> 


End file.
